


Put a Ring On It

by StarfruitSpice



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/pseuds/StarfruitSpice
Summary: Rhys has certain desires, and tries to make it known to Jack





	Put a Ring On It

     Rhys sighed heavily as he scrolled lazily through the echonet. Jack was sitting in the large armchair by the window, reading a few take home reports with gold reading glasses perched on his nose in a way Rhys liked to joke made him look like vintage wine. Jack would always reply with refined, and Rhys always smiled mischievously in a way Jack knew he had meant old. 

     He liked to watch Jack think, but right now he wanted attention, so he sighed even heavier, and kicked out a leg dramatically as he sunk down into the couch. He stole a quick glance at Jack, only to find the man was still reading his reports. Rhys pouted, before standing up, and crawling into Jack’s lap- much to the man’s protest. Once Rhys had settled himself, he heaved yet another sigh, draping himself across Jack’s lap. 

     It was Jack’s turn to sigh, at Rhys’s antics, before he pulled the glasses off his face to look at Rhys fully. “What is it this time?”

     Rhys pouted up at him. “My sister’s gotten married.” Not a lie, his sister had been married for a few years now. “Just makes me think, you know.” 

     Jack frowned down at him. “Do we need to send a gift? We don't really have time for a visit, Rhysiekins.” he looked down at the papers in his hands. “I still have a lot of shit to get through, c’mon, outta my lap. There’ll be time for that later.” 

     Rhys ended up getting out of Jack’s lap to go pout in the bedroom. Jack made it up a few hours later with a bang, and a sweet cuddle session through the night, but Rhys still hadn't gotten what he  _ wanted _ . 

 

     It had started a few weeks before, when he had seen a pretty ring in the marketplace during one of his and Yvette's shopping bonding time, and it hadn’t left his mind since. He laid it on thick around Jack, lamenting when one of the shareholders had found a pretty young wife, wiggling his fingers as he reached for a glass of wine on one of their dates, stroking Jack’s hand with his ring finger when they held hands during a nighttime stroll through Helios’s gardens. 

     Jack never quite took the hint, however. He got Rhys lovely gifts, and sometimes even jewelry, but never a ring. Rhys was getting desperate, and thought about directly asking, but he wanted it to be a surprise. He had always been the romantic, dreaming of a nice romantic date that ended with a ring and a proposal. 

     As Valentine's Day neared, Rhys grew restless, wondering if he would have to be the one to ask, when Jack came home with a fancy looking box. As he handed it to Rhys, Rhys smiled lovingly, and Jack seemed satisfied with himself. Rhys looked down, stroking the velvet coyly. “Is it a ring?”

     Jack’s smile faded a bit as Rhys opened it to find a rather stunning necklace. Rhys tried to keep the disappointment from his face, as he forced a smile. “Oh, it’s lovely, Jack.” 

     “I thought you hated rings.” Jack seemed confused and, well, Rhys supposed that was fair. He had said he hated rings. A long time ago, before he’d moved in with Jack. 

     “Well, I do. Plural. I- well.” Rhys looked away, face flushing. Jack stared at him for a moment as Rhys stuttered, trying to find some way of explaining himself. Then he seemed to realize something as his eyes widened in understanding. 

     “Rhys.” His voice was stern, in that attention grabbing voice he used during meetings and certain bedroom activities. Rhys’s eyes snapped to him in an instant. “Rhys, darling, are you trying to tell me you wanna get hitched?”

     Rhys fidgeted a bit, eyes trailing down Jack’s front, as he looked anywhere but the man’s face, as he mulled his options. Jack brought a hand to Rhys’s chin and pulled up to force Rhys to face him. Rhys nodded softly, trying not to look as guilty as he felt. 

     Jack kept an unreadable face, but moved his hand to Rhys’s shoulder to stroke thoughtfully at his collarbone with a thumb. Rhys looked away again, sure Jack was going to tell him no, he’d done it before and it wasn't his thing, that Rhys should know this about him, and expected it.

     But Jack hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose I should tie you down. Don't want you losing interest or anything. And you’ve been-” Jack leaned in, lips ghosting along the shell of Rhys’s ear. “-Such a  _ good boy _ .” 

     Rhys pushed him away and crossed his arms, pouting at having gotten caught. Jack laughed, and wrapped his arms around Rhys, rocking them both at a slow rhythm. Rhys rested his cheek on Jack’s chest, still pouting, but enjoying the closeness of the man. At least Jack wasn’t mad. 

     “Y’know, a wedding sounds like it could be fun.” Jack muses, as though he’s never had one before. Rhys knows better. He turns a glare up at the man, who in turn seems like he’s about ready to laugh. 

     “That’s a talk for when we actually are engaged, isn’t it.” Rhys stomps off to bed, only letting Jack in the bed after he’d done much convincing. 

     The next day, Jack takes him to a fancy restaurant, and casually slides a box across, giving Rhys a sly look as it was opened to reveal an obnoxious, gaudy ring Rhys knew must have been worth millions. It wasn’t what he planned, but he supposed it was good enough, as he leaned over the table to kiss Jack. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is older but i never posted it here! so enjoy and i hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
